


Let Loose The Dogs of War

by BaileyBuniBundles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Ancient Rome, Gabriel Trains Dogs For War, General Gabriel, General Jack, M/M, Nothing Bad Will Happen To The Dogs, Soldier/Trainer Jesse, War Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: Gabriel is a general in Ancient Rome and trains war dogs that he uses in battle. Upon finding Jesse on the battlefield he brings him home to give him a new life and help train the war dogs and maybe find out what love is along the way.





	Let Loose The Dogs of War

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this will be, because I only have a couple scenes planned out, but I will try my best to have some sort of a plot line!
> 
> If there any big mistakes you see please tell me! I am my own beta, so any help is appreciated!  
> I really hope you enjoy it :)

Gabriel's horse dug its hooves into the mud underneath him. The gore of the battlefield clinging to the thick hair around its ankles, staining the pure color a sickly black.

The tall man put a firm hand on the horses' neck underneath him, stroking it in an attempt to calm her. He knew not a thing dead or alive out here wasn't restless and took pity on the animal. He gazed across the field as his men were cleaning up the remnants of Jack's mess.

From the looks of it far too many of Jack's men had fallen; Banners that had once been blue struck through bodies into the carnage. If Gabe had had his way, they would have come in as a flank in the heat of the battle not as a clean up crew.

Gabriel turned from his perch on his horse to his team of dogs that were barking up a storm next to him with the exception of his two heads of the pack. He always knew which was which since he had trained them their whole life, but his two leaders wore a thick black armor over red where the rest wore light silver mail over red. He much preferred them to the soldiers Jack had pledged to him.

If he had any choice in the matter he would be home right now with his other war dogs, one of which was to give birth to a new litter soon. Damn Jack for calling upon his honor for help, Ana was just as honorable if not more and she only had one child to take care of. She was more than capable of cleaning up Jack's messes just as he was doing.

He knew he was the right general for the job. When Jack had insisted that it was his skills he needed he didn't dare decline the proposition yet when the time came he did not utilize them to his advantage. In any case they were both too stubborn to admit to the other their flaws and so every battle left them with a bad taste in the mouth. None the less, Jack was as much a brother to him as blood and Gabriel had no intention of leaving his side.

A scream spooked his horse as he pulled in the reins to keep it from bolting. His dogs barked louder shaking back and forth in anticipation. Gabriel gave a loud shout to quiet them before turning towards the source of the scream.

There was a lone boy, couldn't be older than 17, skewering one of his own men with a pole arm he had picked from the wreckage while the small group that had formed started to surround him. Gabriel just watched for a moment as the young man parried each of his men's attacks though not with any form Gabriel had seen before. It was almost like the boy knew where the men were going to move before they did it.

The stranger wore a light armor unlike the men surrounding him that held deep shields and detailed helmets. He wasn't a real soldier then just another cheap body to hold a sword towards the enemy. Yet he had survived them all, with only one standard issue short sword in his grasp and a wild look to his eye.

Gabriel had never seen someone so young keep his ground especially against his own men. They might not be as fierce as his dogs but they were trained in the ways of battle.

Another one of his men took a bad hit before Gabriel stepped down off his horse and decided to intervene. Turning he whistled to his head dog who stepped forward, tongue loling out of her mouth in happiness. He calmly took the armor off of her head and handed it to his left to a soldier that was brave enough to step forward.

Giving her a soft scratch behind the ear he caught her eyes and uttered a solid command, subdue.

The dog stepped back and bolts barking loudly as the men spotted her and scramble back. The boy, turning to face the oncoming beast, misstepped just a moment before the dog crashed into him and forced him to the ground.

With speed the dog pinned the boy's body to the ground a thick paw pushing into his back. She placed her large jaw over his neck solidly, keeping her teeth still and not touching the skin there. Only when the boy under her tried to kick out from under her does the dog close her jaw slightly putting pressure on the man's neck. A warning.

Gabriel walked over, dogs following in wide circle at his heels keeping a trained eye on their surroundings. He tapped at the dogs hips as she maneuvered her body around, allowing Gabriel to place a knee into the boys back and pull his hands into place. One of the soldiers standing beside them hands him a small rope.

The boy struggled as he felt the rope being tightened around his wrists. "Call your dogs off coward and we will see how well you fare," the man spat turning his face in the mud to get a good look at the taller man behind him.

"My dogs are my weapons as much as your sword is yours" Gabriel smirks commanding the dog to release the young man's neck. He watches as he flips over to meet his gaze only to cower back slightly "You should watch how you speak to a general or you might not have a tongue to speak with next time," He smirks scratching the leas dog under the chin and watching her leg kick lazily against the boy next to them involuntarily.

"I am general Gabriel of Caesar's army and now that you seem to find yourself bound under my control you are now a prisoner of the great Morrison who would certainly like to have some words with you," Yanking him up by his bound hands Gabriel just smirked as the kid glares at him opening and closing his mouth trying to find the words.

He watches taken aback as the boy suddenly rushes forward grabbing onto his armor plate and pulling him close "I am no one's prisoner, old man," He says grinning and releasing him after the dogs quickly bite at his clothes and pull him off.

"Whats your name, prisoner," Gabriel asks whistling to the dogs as he gives a final tug to the ropes in his hands and lets go as they fall limp in front of the young man. He smirked as the dogs circle them and keep Jesse in line with little nudges and nips at his ankles. The boy followed unwillingly behind the taller man, keeping a sharp eye on the dogs around them.

"Jesse, sir," The boy grinds out, struggling against his bonds a bit.

"Well its good to see you know some manners," Gabriel says grinning as they pass his horse whose rein is being held by a soldier. "You do understand those were my men you killed,"

Jesse watches as they pass the horse stuttering in his answer "Well if they had left me alone then I wouldn't have had to put a spear through them,"

Gabriel just shakes his head and they make the small trek to his tent. The camp is a good size nestled back in the tree line. The men stop what their doing around them as they pass, thrusting their hand against their chest before staring at the man behind their general. Jesse shrinks back for a moment before purposefully meeting all of their eyes in challenge only to receive small growls from the dogs as well.

As he stops in front of the doorway, he motions for two of the dogs to stay outside and sit near the doorway. They know that unless he is outside with them than no one is to enter the room they are stationed at. Most of his men understand the rules though and wont risk getting bit by stepping too close to the dogs anyway.

Jesse steps inside behind Gabriel as he watches the roughly six dogs make a small group near the man as he sits down in the chair behind a desk. He takes a moment to write a small note onto a piece of parchment before turning to the dogs and taking off each piece of armor and place it in a small pile behind him as they yip and snap at each other playfully.

"I think I have a right to know what is to happen to me know," Jesse asks leisurely tossing himself onto one of the cushions laid out on one side of the tent. Pulling one of the curtains that makes up the walls of the tent close to him as he uses it to wipe the now dried mud off his face.

Gabriel lifted his brow and continued taking off the dogs armor. "Well, it depends on how you answer my next questions boy,"

Jesse just scoffed "Im no boy, old man, I'm a soldier," Two of the dogs wrestle with each other in the middle of the tent as one stalks right towards Jesse, the young man pressing his heels into the floor as he tried to move back slightly.

A white dog stopped right in front of him before letting out a loud sneeze and stepping right over the boy to get to the large pile behind him. Jesse just sputtered as he was pushed over like nothing as the dog curled up behind him resting his back against his.

"You can't be a very good one if you get caught this easily," Gabe mutters as the other dogs slowly make their way over to their beds after having a bit to drink from the large metal bowls near the back of the tent.

Jesse just stared as the man released every dog from it's armor, even leaving to address the dogs in front of the tent who Jesse could see lay down after he relieved them of the weight. "Why do these mutts listen to you anyway, do you beat them?" Jesse asked quietly.

Gabriel turned "Bite your tongue boy," he said harshly "I raise every dog from litter to pack, earning their respect and loyalty," turning back to his desk he removed his own armor "do not speak ill just because you have no loyalty,"

Jesse seemed to shrink into the pile of furs around him, paws pushing into him as they got comfortable "I meant no harm sir, just that the only masters I have seen are cruel,"

Gabriel lets out a long sigh, from taking off his heavy armor and placing it onto the form or the young man's words it's hard to say. "I know the masters that you speak of and how they use fear instead of love to bring about their ideals only to be devoured by those they've raised,"

Jesse just gazed at the man, and how the light seemed to shine off his darkened skin. He could see small scars across Gabriel's arms as he washed them in a fancy bowl near his bed. "It looks like you have been devoured by those you've raised as well, sir,"

Gabriel just snickered turning his gaze from the boy to his arms again. "You might be smarter than you look boy," He tossed the hand towel back onto the cart and grinned down at the man who sat amongst his dogs "I have shared about me and it is now your turn, so," he said resting himself onto his desk chair once again "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

 

* * *

 


End file.
